1. Field
The embodiments variations discussed herein relate to a gain control circuit and an electronic volume circuit having the gain control circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Audio electronic circuits may include electronic volume circuits for adjusting the amplitudes (gains) of input signals. An electronic volume circuit includes, for example, resistors to which an input signal is applied, a resistor ladder circuit having switches that selectively couple connection nodes of the resistors to corresponding output nodes, and an operation amplifier that receives an input from the output node and outputs substantially the same potential as that of the output node to an output terminal. The resistors include, for example, multiple resistance elements coupled in series between a node to which an input signal is supplied and ground. Related technologies are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. H11-177371, 2002-26678, and 2002-252536.